1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a locking apparatus capable of fixing a rotation angle of a camera rotatably mounted to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the generalization of mobile communication terminals and the commercialization of radio Internet services using mobile communication terminals, demands on the terminals are being diversified. In response to such demands, mobile terminals integrally provided with digital cameras are being put on the market. Such mobile terminals include a digital camera which can implement not only a radio communication function, such as a wireless telephone call or an Internet communication, but can also function as a digital camera which can photograph an object, store its image data, and then edit, transmit and/or delete the image data as the need arises.
Mobile terminals provided with digital cameras are being fabricated in various forms. One example is a mobile terminal having a digital camera permanently mounted thereto. Another example is a mobile terminal having a digital camera detachably mounted thereto. Additionally, mobile terminals wherein the position of where a digital camera lens is mounted varies according to the type of mobile communication terminal are also being fabricated.
Typically, a camera provided for in a conventional mobile terminal is rotatably installed inside a hinge portion connecting a terminal main body to a terminal folder and is rotated in a direction that the folder rotates so that a camera lens faces toward an object.
However, because the conventional camera is not provided with a means for preventing undesired rotation of the camera, it is easily and unintentionally rotated and thus an object to be photographed may not be photographed at the desired angle when the mobile terminal is shaken or when an external force is applied to the camera.